Uncharted: Towards Atlantis
by Kalse1229
Summary: What happens after the events of Uncharted 3? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Job

**Hi there. This is my first fanfic on here. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm a huge Uncharted fan.**

Corpus Christi, Texas, April 1986:

Martin Kishki, a seedy-looking man around 50, waits outside a hotel room.

Kishki: Where the hell is he?

A man with a black mustache and a bowling shirt runs up to him from down the hall.

Man: What are you doing out here?

Kishki: Waiting for you. I thought you were in here!

Man: Sorry, there was this...woman I met at a bar and well...

Kishki: Doesn't matter. We're ready. Clark's outside waiting for us in the car.

Man: Alright. I'm just going to get a few things.

Kishki: Hurry up, will you?

Man: All right, give me a God damn minute!

Kishki: Fine! It's just that when I pay for Victor Sullivan, I expect Victor Sullivan.

Sully: Keep that up, and you won't get Victor Sullivan.

Kishki: Don't you-

Sully: Relax. I've got my gun and my lighter. We're all set.

Kishki: I sure hope she was pretty.

Sully: Not too hard on the eyes, I'll tell you that much.

Kishki: Let's go, before we miss our chance.

**Alright. That's it for part one. Hope you like :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gulf

**Sorry there hasn't been a new chapter in a while. Been busy with school. Anyway better late than never.**

Kishki and Sully get into a car with a man about 25.

Kishki: This is Clark Roberts. He's gonna be driving us to our destination.

Sully: (extending hand) Nice to meet you Clark.

Clark: (shaking hand) Pleasure's all mine.

Sully: How do you know Kishki.

Clark: His daughter and I are engaged. Kishki's also my father's best friend.

Sully: Great. We ready to go?

Clark: Yep. Where did you want to go again?

Kishki: The Gulf. And can we please go before the sun sets?

Clark: You got it Dad.

Kishki: Don't call me Dad. At least not yet.

Clark: (disappointed) Okay. Let's go.

**I'll be making the episodes more frequently from now on. Hope you like, and reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach

**Hey guys. Glad you guys are enjoying the series. Leave a review follow if you have any suggestions.**

The car stops next to a beach. Sully, Kishki, and Clark get out. Clark hangs back, but Kishki and Sully walk to the shore.

Kishki: The conditions of this night haven't been seen in over a thousand years. A lunar eclipse at exactly midnight in this area of the world, with the temperature staying the same for hours on end. We were meant to be here tonight.

Sully: So, do we say open sesame or something?

Kishki: No. Before we do this, we need to have pearls from the shores of the Mediterranean, which I happened to have before hand.

Sully: Alright, then what do we need to do?

Kishki: Two people must go and get the chest out of the water, and Clark can't swim.

Sully: So, you're paying me to help you get a chest out of some water?

Kishki: And for discretion. I don't want my family knowing of this. My daughter and Clark are exceptions. She's staying in a hotel not far from here. She figured that if I let Clark drive, I'd get to know him better.

Sully: He's a nice guy. Your daughter's very lucky.

Kishki: Yeah, I know. But we can't dilly-dally. Let's get the boat out and drive it down towards the middle of the Gulf.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Things go south

**Hey. Glad you guys are liking the series. This episode will be a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoy.**

Sully and Kishki go out into the gulf on their boat. Kishki throws the pearls into the water.

Sully: (checking his watch) It's 5 minutes until midnight.

Kishki: Good. Did you remember to put your wetsuit on before you left the woman?

Sully: (taking off clothes over his wetsuit) Yeah, I packed it because I knew I would be running a bit late, and I put it on in her bathroom after she fell asleep.

Kishki: (taking off the clothes he put over his wetsuit as well) Alright, put in your aqualung, and let's get down there.

They strap in and go underwater to where the water is ten feet deep. Sully's watch then says it's midnight. All of a sudden, the pearls begin to glow as the moon's lights go out. They all clump up and settle at the floor. Kishki and Sully brush off the sand where the pearls are and find a chest. They both grab onto it, seeing as it's too heavy for one person alone, and carry it up to the boat. They then drive it back to the beach.

Sully: It's locked.

Kishki: Another little adventure I had was to find the key.

Kishki gives it to Sully. Sully unlocks the chest, and inside it was a small circle. At this time, they are back at the beach, where Clark is waiting for them.

Sully: All this for a small circle?

Kishki: Yes. When the time comes for the chosen one to begin his quest to find the city of Atlantis.

Sully: Atlantis?

Kishki: Many people have found Atlantis without that thing (albiet accidentally). Few come out, and those who do die a painful death within a year, and even they don't feel like discussing what goes on there. However, legends say that the chosen one and his four companions will one day start a dangerous quest to Atlantis, and exit unscathed. Apparently there's a secret entrance on land that this leads to.

Sully: That sounds pretty interesting. What's in Atlantis?

Kishki: According to legends, a god waits there, and shall grant one wish of any kind to those who explore the legends of the Water Kingdom, or (as in all cases so far) take a wrong turn somewhere.

Sully: So, who is this chosen one, and where is he?

Kishki: Sadly, that is the part no one knows.

Sully: Alright. Well then let's-

Kishki pulls a gun on Sully.

Clark, who has been silent this whole time, speaks up.

Clark: Martin, what the hell are you doing?

Sully: Yeah, what in God's name are you trying to pull?

Kishki: Sorry Sullivan, but no one who isn't family can know of this.

Clark: Wait, I came here to get closer to you, not be involved in murder!

Kishki: It's the only way I can make sure that-

Sully takes this moment of distraction to try and wrestle the gun out of his hand. There's a brief tussle while the two of them fight for the gun. Kishki accidentally pulls the trigger, but neither of them are hit. They hear gasping, and Kishki realizes that he accidentally shot Clark.

Kishki: CLARK!

Sully: No!

Kishki and Sully run over to Clark. Kishki goes up to him.

Kishki: Please don't die. Hang in there for Abby. She needs you!

Clark: (shallow breathing) She's pregnant.

Kishki: What?

Clark: Tell her, *cough* that I love her, and that she should name *trails off* the baby after you..

Clark dies in Kishki's arms.

Sully: Oh my God, he never should've been involved. He didn't know what he was getting into, poor kid.

Kishki: YOU!

Sully: What?

Kishki: You caused me to kill him!

Sully: Only because you tried to shoot me!

Kishki: (pauses) One day I will get back at you.

_Sully's disembodied voice: No!_

_Another voice: Easy Sully it's just a nightmare!_

Kishki: I will kill those you hold dear.

_Sully's voice: Please don't!_

_Voice: Wake up Sully!_

Kishki: And I will force you to watch as they breathe their very last breath!

Sully pockets the circle.

_Sully's voice: NOOOO!_

Sully wakes up in a hotel room in 2013. Standing above him is Nathan Drake wearing a tuxedo. He has a worried look on his face.

Nate: Sully, you okay?

Sully: (breathing heavily) Just a nightmare. I'll be fine.

Nate: (a smile forming on his face) Good. The wedding's in a few hours, and I came in here on my way out to make sure you don't forget.

Sully: God dammit! I better get dressed!

Nate: You better. I have best-man duties to attend to, and Elena will kill us if we're late to their wedding.

**Remember, leave a review if you have something to say. Thanks for reading, and Chapter 5 will be out tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rome and Alexis

**Sorry for the late episode. School and such. Anyway here you go**

Elena and Nate are dressed for a wedding. They are on a ledge looking over Rome.

Elena: I can't believe we're actually in Rome!

Nate: I can't believe they're getting married.

Elena: Well, you better believe it. Cutter's counting on you for best man, and Chloe is counting on me to be the maid of honor.

Nate: Yeah. Don't worry, I woke up the sack of shit that's supposed to walk Chloe down the aisle.

Elena: (laughing) Well, in all seriousness, Sully's honored.

Nate: Yep. For now, we only need to take in the view.

Voice: Well, well, well, I didn't know the "Biggest Bastard on Earth Convention" was in town.

Nate and Elena turn and see a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and in her mid 20s. Nate cracks a wide smile.

Nate: Well, I'll be damned! Alexis Blake!

Alexis and Nate hug. Elena looks a little uncomfortable.

Nate: (noticing) Oh yeah. Lex, this is my wife Elena. Elena, this is Alexis Blake. She was a graduate student who got me out of some trouble back in the day and helped me get an ancient treasure.

Lex: The adventure ended in the temple getting destroyed, a dozen men shooting at us dead, and some old guy flying us out in a plane.

Elena: You just described my life with Drake.

Lex and Nate laugh.

Lex: I heard you were living in the Big Apple now?

Nate: Yeah. After my last little adventure, we decided to settle down. Elena's still a foreign correspondent, but now I run a museum in midtown.

Lex: I just moved to New York. (gives him index card) Need anything, or just wanna say hi, give me a call.

Nate: (takes card) Thank Lex. Great seeing you again after all these years.

Lex: Same.

Lex walks out.

Elena: How did you guys meet again?

Nate: In a 100% platonic way. Trust me, there was nothing romantic about our relationship. Even Sully didn't make a move on her.

Elena: Sorry, just nervous about today. There's something that's been bugging me.

Nate: What-

Cutter runs in.

Cutter: Guys, it's time. Chloe's waiting for you Elena.

Elena: (sigh) It can wait Nate.

Nate: Alright, let's go then.

The three walk out.


	6. Chapter 6: The wedding reception

**Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry this didn't come out sooner. I've been working on another fix, and it's been taking up my time. Once it's done, though, episodes will be coming out A LOT more frequently, I promise. However, without further ado, here's the long-awaited Chapter 6.**

It's the wedding reception. Nate, Sully, and Cutter are at the bar, sharing stories.

Nate: So, there I was, thinking that I was done-for, but all of a sudden, a bunch of guys burst through the crown on horses. One of them, the leader Salim, thinks I'm a bad guy and almost shoots me, but he spares me, and lets me climb on-

Elena comes over to Nate and the guys.

Elena: Nate, we really need to talk.

Nate: (to the guys) I'll finish the story in a bit.

Sully: It's not like we haven't heard the story a million times anyway.

Nate: Ah, shut up.

Nate is taken by Elena to a deserted portion of the bar.

Elena: Okay, I don't know if there's a right way to say it, so I'm just gonna say it-Nate? What the hell are you doing?

Nate has started to take his tuxedo off.

Nate: I thought that's why you wanted me to come back here?

Elena: We're at out best friends' wedding! I wouldn't want to do it here!

Nate: (putting his tuxedo back on) Right. Of course not. So, why'd you call me back here?

Elena: Well, here's the thing. I'm pre-

Nate: (yelling at a waiter) Yeah, I saw you take a sip of my drink buddy! *mumbles* Yeah, deduct it from my tab, you little-Oh sorry Elena. Please continue.

Elena: Look, I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant!

Sully's voice: Pregnant?

Nate and Elena turn around and see that Sully, Chloe, and Cutter (no doubt drawn by Nate's call) heard what Elena just said.

Cutter: Well, this is quite the turn of events.

Chloe: Oh my God. I'm not exactly the prime example of girliness, but I'm so excited for you!

Sully looks at Nate.

Sully: So, Nathan Drake as a father. I never thought I'd see the day.

Nate: Neither did I. Start of a new era, Sully. Start of a new era.

Cutter: (joining in, giving them drinks) To Elena and her unborn child, and the hope that nothing goes wrong.

The 3 men toast and drink.

**3 months later**

Nate and Elena are asleep. Elena wakes up, clutching her stomach, She hits Nate several times to wake him up.

Nate: (waking up) Ouch! Elena, what the hell?

Elena: Nate, something's wrong. We need to go to the hospital.

Nate hurries around and gets everything ready. He drives Elena to the hospital.

**I come back after 2 months and end on a cliffhanger. I promise, you won't have to wait long for the next episode. Until then, see you :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A shocking revelation

**Sorry it's late. My memory can be abysmal sometimes. Anyway, on with the fic.**

**Part 7:**

Nate and Elena are sitting in a hospital room. Nate looks nervous.

Elena: Relax, Nate. It's probably just a common growing pain or something. It'll be okay.

Nate: I know. I just can't help but feel something's wrong.

An African-American woman in her mid-forties comes in, looking grim.

Elena: What is it, Dr. Green?

Dr. Green: You're in for a shock-

Nate: Ah shit, it's a miscarriage. God-

Green: Actually Mr. Drake, it's worse. A lot worse.

Elena: What could be worse than a miscarriage.

Green: (hesitates) Your child has developed a sort of parasite in the placenta. It's feeding of of you as well as your baby, Mrs. Drake.

Nate stands there, flabbergasted.

Elena: Is there a way to reverse it?

Green shakes her head.

Green: I'm sorry. It's grown too attached to you and the child. If it's removed, it can kill you and your child.

Nate: So, either way, it's terminal?

Green: (hesitates) I'm afraid so.

Nate gets up.

Elena: (with tears in her eyes) Nate?

Nate: I'm going.

Elena: Where-

Nate: Away from here!

Nate storms out of the room and down the hall, pushing an orderly out of his way on his way to the elevator.

Green: Mrs. Drake?

Elena: He's in shock. Give him time.

Green: I'll leave you alone for now. Call for me if you need me.

As soon as Green leaves the room, Elena breaks down and starts crying.

**Meanwhile, in Sully's apartment:**

Sully is trying to put a frame with a picture of Nate and Elena at their wedding on his bedroom wall. He slips up and the frame falls on his forehead. As he staggers backwards in pain, he backs into his bookshelf, knocking a bunch of books onto the floor.

Sully: Goddammit! I'm getting too old for this.

Sully bends over to pick up his books, and finds a hollowed out one. Curious, he picks it up and sees it's a copy of _Paradise Lost, _which contains a small circle in it.

Suddenly, Sully remembers the dream he had before Chloe and Cutter's wedding, which wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory.

Sully: Oh my God. I remember that night.

Sully's phone then rings. He runs over and picks it up.

Sully: Hello?

Chloe: Sully?

Sully: Chloe! I was just thinking about you! What's up?

Chloe: It's Elena. Something's happened to her, and Nate's taking it pretty hard.

Sully: What-

Chloe: Just get over here. I'll explain when you arrive.

**Sorry for the delay again. Next part soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation and the circle

**Hey guys. I see that a lot of people are starting to like it :). Don't want to keep you waiting. Also, I'm going to be starting a fic based on Portal, and it might lead into a Half-Life 3 fic. Anyway, we're not here for Portal. We're here for Uncharted, so let's go :D**

Sully gets in the elevator and presses the 7 button. As he gets in, he trips and hits his hand, which gets cut.

Sully: Shit! Today is not my day!

Sully wipes the blood on his pants, and the elevator opens on Nate and Elena's floor. Sully walks down the hall and knocks on the door to their apartment. Chloe answers the door.

Chloe: Thanks for coming Sully!

Sully: What the hell's going on?

Chloe explains what happened to Nate and Elena.

Chloe: And then Elena asks me and Cutter to check on Nate. He wouldn't talk to me, and as far as I know, he hasn't said anything to Charlie.

Sully: God….I don't blame him.

Cutter comes out of the bedroom, looking defeated.

Cutter: Not a word. *sees Sully* Sully, think you can talk to him?

Sully: I can try.

Cutter gets out of the doorway, and Sully enters the bedroom.

Sully sees Nate sitting on his bed. He is staring at a blank wall, not looking up at Sully.

Sully: Hi Nate.

No reply

Sully: Look, I heard about Elena. I'm sorry that happened. You two are two of the most wonderful people I have ever met. You two deserve happiness, and what's happening is something so cruel, so twisted, that I would never wish it upon my worst enemy.

Sully moves closer to Nate.

Sully: I love you Nate. I love you like the son I never had, and Elena like a daughter. I hate to have to see you two go through this.

Nate, still staring at the wall, finally speaks.

Nate: Did I ever tell you about how I felt when Flynn nearly killed Elena?

Sully: No.

Nate: As I watched her bloody body, her faint breath, her pale, dazed face, I felt as if there was a part in me about to die as well.

Sully: I never knew that.

Nate faces Sully, tears down his face.

Nate: I love her. Since we got married, even after we separated, I've wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

Nate suddenly flings himself on Sully, hugging him and crying.

Nate: I can't lose her, Sully! She's my soulmate!

Sully hugs Nate back.

Sully: It's okay Nate. Let it out.

A tear lands on Sully's bloodstain on his pants. The bloodstain touches Sully's pocket as he shifts during the hug.

Nate feels a vibration from Sully's pocket.

Nate: Um, Sully? Why is your pocket vibrating?

Sully: Is it my phone?

Nate: No. Your phone doesn't glow bright blue.

Sully: What?

Sully checks his pocket. He pulls out the circle from the book.

Nate: What's tha-

Suddenly, the circle shoots out of Sully's hand. It spins on the floor very slowly at first, then it gains. Nate and Sully back against the wall away from it out of fear.

Nate: Sully?

Sully: It's never done this before!

The circle shines brightly, and there is a flash of bright, white light.

**Probably the smallest gap between chapters of this fic ever. Anyway, I hope you like it. Also, as a reminder, my Portal fic shall be posted in the next 5-10 minutes, so keep an eye out for that :)**


End file.
